Rumors
by cocosbokcs
Summary: As Bloom becomes witness of her fiance going out with his ex-girlfriend, cracks are drawn on the surface on their relationship. Timmy is the first to let her know that there is more to Sky's juvenile, inconsiderate behavior, while Flora will be of service revealing the truth beyond his actions. All characters/couples involved, cartoon based. M for erotic themes and violence.


**(No, Nabu is NOT dead here. It's entirely insensible to take away the Love of a strong fairy, just because the mortality rate in this show is so incredibly low. And if anything happens during the 5****th**** season that would make no sense relating me bringing him back to life, I'll just say that he was a hologram which the royal court of Andros sent to Magix to make Layla stop grieving over him. –Rant over-)  
**_  
-Bloom-_

"I could not imagine living my life without you. There are many beautiful women in this world, but only you make me feel complete."

His words run through my head with a buzzing undertone. I feel like I am hearing the recording of a tape over and over again. His voice sounds so real, as if he is standing right next to me. Hearing his words again makes me feel as if someone is flaming my skin.

"_You're enchanting…fearless and amusing. You're features overpower any picture I have had of a woman I had so far." _

I remember how I had sunken to my knees beyond my lookout. Now I feel like a fool for doing so, and the throbbing pain and terror slowly accumulates in my chest.

"He has hurt you", I think.

The picture of her flawless face comes to my mind. I realize how beautiful she was that night. Every man would have drooled over her appearance…even a taken one.

"_Is this really true Sky? Am I the only one at your side?"_

I recall the voice of the brute who has stolen my beloved fiancée away from me. She had seemed so innocuous that night, very different from her usually truculent behavior. Before my eyes, I see how he nodded that evening with a proud smile on his lips. I can still recall the glow in his eyes.  
He was always so enchanting to me, he seemed so now, nothing of that was left.

Over night, he had turned into a careless, idiotic smock, only interested in the rudimentary elements of the female character, and physical attributes. I feel the pain as I check my phone to delete all the messages he had sent me that night.

"_I wish I could see you're black cocktail dress tonight…on my bedroom floor" _

Delete.

"_Would you mind if I came over and we sneak out to…make out?"_

…Delete.

"_What can I do to make you wet tonight?"_

Definetly Delete.

What I was reading there was not Sky at all. I thought I knew him better than this. I thought he wouldn't do such things to me. What he wrote literally crept me out. Of course we had spent many hot hours together, and yes, some of them were the result of steamy text messages and a couple of minutes on the phone. But after seeing him with Diaspro, he appeared to me in a completely new light.  
Was he only interested in sex after all?  
…Had he lured other girls into sleeping with him?

I figured I had to get my mind off of things, relax.  
I'd talk to him after class tomorrow. I only taught the first two hours, Stella was on after that.  
I hadn't left my room since I had gotten upstairs from the Mensa, so I figured I'd call the girls to see where they were at.  
Flora and Layla were out on a double date with Helia and Nabu enjoying the early hours of nightfall, and Tecna texted me that she was at the library together with Musa after I got hung up on the mailbox. Stella was dining out with her father and Brandon. King Radius had been putting together a schedule for the time post-wedding. Stella always ranted about how much a soon-to-be bride had to deal with. We always ended up laughing over it together.

The sudden knock on the door tore me out of my thoughts, "Its open" I said. The handle turned down slowly, as if the person outside was too shy to come in. I dropped down onto my bed and pulled Kiko onto my lap who curled up on my knees.  
I watched the door crack open, the hallway light shining through the gap. Through the doorway I could see a tall shadow appear, showing great resemblance to that of a man. He peeked his head through the doorframe, a pair of glasses at the tip of his nose.  
It was Timmy.  
"B-Bloom?" he asked.  
"Yea, come in." I said, pulling my legs up onto the bed criss-cross. I was surprised to see him actually, he never came around to visit Alfea unless Tecna invited him, and she was not there. He snuck into the room on tiptoes and shut the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and came across the room to slump down into my chair. "Yes…have a seat." I uttered.  
"OH…sorry." He replied, clearly uncomfortable. He got up from the chair and pushed it back under my desk, running through his _hair_ nervously.  
I smiled at him with a giggle, gesturing him to sit back down.  
He was such an easily irritable person.  
It was that moment I realized that the clothes Timmy was wearing seemed completely out of style for him. Instead of a somewhat geeky pullover and a pair of worn out jeans he was wearing dress pants and a white collared shirt which he had buttoned up entirely, a tie hanging loosely around the back of his neck.  
"What are you doing here, and what's up with the dressy look? Are you planning on picking up Tecna for a date?" I asked him.  
"Uh-well, yes. Somewhat…I guess. She wanted to see this Ice Skating show which the Royal Court of Solaria sponsored…so I bought us some tickets. First Row, V.I.P. places." he answered, a blush vibrantly flushing his cheeks. He was plainly adorable when he felt embarrassed.  
"That sounds like a great idea. I bet you'll both enjoy."  
He nodded "Yea, I think so too." he replied. There was a short pause of hesitation. As the blush drained out of his cheeks again, he narrowed his eyes and searched my face, like he was expecting something from me. I figured he had noticed my change of expression as he had so joyfully reported to me about his date this evening.  
"Is everything alright?" he asked me.  
I looked away, lingering my eyes on Kiko, who was also blinking his huge eyes at me. I patted his head, while he tilted his head to the side, like he was also waiting for something.  
I shook my head slightly, tucking my red hair behind my ears.  
"No…not really" I replied "It's just…"  
"Sky?" he asked.  
"Yea."

_The guys from Red Fountain had been the first ones to report to me that something was wrong with Sky. Brandon had been the one to fly me over to the Restaurant in Magix a couple days ago where I had the chance to see how deceitful my fiancé could actually be. He had seen the entire scene with Diaspro with his own eyes and had been just as confused about it like me. The guys had all shown their support by promising me that they were going to do anything in their power to find out what Sky was up to and why he had changed so drastically.  
I hadn't heard of any news since Saturday though, and now that it was Friday night, I assumed that there might had been some change of events to shed light on the situation.  
_  
"Well…I think I should be honest with you." he said "Actually, I came here to talk to you about it because…"  
I looked up, blinking my eyes hastily. For a split second, the worry that Sky was with another girl swept out of my mind completely, and I was only worried that something had happened to him.  
"Did he run into trouble?..Another attack? Did he go out on a mission?" I uttered, fearing the answer.

_Sky's passion for completing missions to save the Magic Dimension together with the Specialists had influenced their teacher-life. Professor Saladin had appointed each of them a very own group of students whom they were to tutor, introducing them into the duties a trainee at Red Fountain college was committed to. Sky had already been on two of these training missions together with Brandon and Helia, in which they had run into a terrorist attack, planned out by a group of men who had attempted to capture Sky and take him as hostage. Luckily they didn't stand a chance, but the attack itself made the royal family of Eraklyon nervous, almost causing them to ship him back to his home Planet._

I felt like my heart was into pieces as the words tumbled from his lips.

"He…well…um…he changed. He is not himself anymore. When you look into his eyes…its indescribable, completely strange. He doesn't listen to anyone either. Brandon already tried to talk to him, but he won't let him near him. He sends him away whenever he tries to approach. But…there's one more thing."  
His words struck me like a lightning bolt. I didn't know how to think of what Timmy told me. I had never seen Sky act the way he apparently did. He had never changed this radically, the only time being when Diaspro had cast a spell onto him.  
"Tell me…what's the other thing?" I responded, my voice shaking. It took a while for him to answer. I could read in his face that he was searching his mind, trying to pick out words that would make whatever he was going to say sound less appalling.  
"The other thing is that…he is constantly murmuring your name." he uttered, his look piercing my eyes.  
"What?" I asked.

_tbc…_

**Thanks for reading the first chunk :) I'm not sure about how frequenty Im gonna upload chapters but I think I'll stick with a weekly cycle for now.**


End file.
